We could be stars, we could be rose gold
by IMFrosty
Summary: Spencer X OC. Un matin, Emily amène sa cousine au BAU...
1. Meeting

Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction d'Esprits Criminels ! Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à écrire des chapitres sous formes de (longs) drabbles, je décide de les publier un à un sur Internet ! Je vous avoue qu'on m'a poussée à le faire, je ne suis pas très rassurée par l'idée de recevoir des retours... Mais faut bien se lancer un jour.

Je ne possède pas les droits d'Esprits Criminels. Aucun des personnages, mis à part Abigail, ne m'appartient.

Je précise de plus que je ne respecte pas la chronologie de la série, j'écrivais avec l'inspiration du moment. Certains chapitres vous rappelleront certains épisodes plus ou moins implicitement. Même si certains moments se passeront sûrement avant, Abigail arrivera après la mort de Maeve (sachant qu'un Spencer X OC se mettra en place, il vaut mieux)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'Emily Prentiss entra dans les locaux du BAU ce jour-là, elle n'était pas seule. Une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, mais bouclés et désordonnés, aux yeux bleu glacier, et beaucoup plus petite qu'elle, l'accompagnait. Un sourire illuminait son visage, au point que Reid, très étonné de voir une nouvelle personne dans son lieu de travail, eut l'impression que la pièce était soudain plus claire. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, qui fit rire l'inconnue.

« - Pas très causants, tes collègues, Emy ! »

L'interpellée se racla la gorge, très gênée.

« - Voici Abigail, ma cousine... Je lui ai un peu trop parlé de vous et elle m'a tannée pendant des semaines pour pouvoir vous rencontrer. »

À cet instant, la jeune femme se redressa, un lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« - C'est vrai ! »

Elle semblait fière d'avoir réussi à faire craquer sa cousine.

« - Elle m'a tellement parlé de vous que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir à quoi vous ressemblez ! Jennifer Jareau, l'agent de liaison. Aaron Hotchner, le chef de l'équipe. Derek Morgan, l'expert des troubles compulsifs. David Rossi, créateur du profilage. Penelope Garcia, analyste technique du FBI entier, en passant, j'aime beaucoup votre robe, il faudra que vous me disiez où vous l'avez achetée ! Et pour finir, le docteur Spencer Reid, analyste du comportement aux nombreux diplômes, qu'on appelle docteur afin de faire oublier son jeune âge... »

Après avoir énoncé tous les noms, elle s'assit sur un bureau et croisa les jambes, sans que son sourire ni l'éclat rieur de ses yeux ne s'effacent une seconde malgré l'air interdit des agents. Morgan l'observait, sidéré par son sans-gêne, mais se sentait déjà incapable de pouvoir la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Garcia l'appréciait déjà et espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle, flattée par son compliment. Jennifer ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, l'amabilité ou la froideur, Rossi et Hotchner se concertaient du regard pour décider s'ils devaient appeler la sécurité, et Emily se cachait le visage dans la main, catastrophée. La rencontre entre ses collègues et sa cousine semblait s'avérer encore pire que prévu. Elle avait pourtant briefé Aby sur le comportement à adopter... Mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune femme était tellement naturelle qu'il lui était impossible de jouer un rôle qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle sympathisait déjà avec les agents, proposant un sourire sincère, une voix claire et des réactions spontanées et enthousiastes au mots des collègues de la brune. Son attitude de feu follet réveillait déjà des débuts d'expressions qu'Emily n'avait pas vues depuis qu'une série d'affaires morbides s'était terminée tragiquement. Elle pouvoir voir Rossi ébaucher un sourire, le visage de Reid qui s'allumait enfin, Jennifer s'animer et quitter son air distant et froid. Le coin des yeux de Morgan se plissait, et Garcia la regardait comme un programme complexe, elle qui n'avait pas touché ses écrans depuis plusieurs jours. Hotch tourna la tête vers Emily, l'air finalement approbateur. Elle sourit légèrement. Peut-être que céder à sa cousine n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement...


	2. Coffees

Bonjour ! Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Je rappelle que seule Abigail m'appartient. Les autres personnages de la série qui sont cités appartiennent à CBS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Il neigeait dehors. Abigail contemplait les flocons qui tombaient lentement comme autant de confettis, et sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se collait à la vitre pour y fondre et se transformer en goutte d'eau qui roulait comme une larme. Elle était devenue une sorte de membre de l'équipe, si c'était possible, même si elle ne travaillait pas ici. Elle était qualifiée pour rire par Morgan de « remonteuse de moral ». Effectivement, lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois, elle avait été frappée par l'air hagard des agents, même si elle ne l'avait pas montré. Elle s'était contente de laisser parler sa personnalité, vivante et fraîche, et les avait vus se tirer de leur apathie, remplacée par un air irrité, franc, amusé ou amical. Elle ne pouvait pas venir tous les jours parce qu'elle travaillait, mais aller au BAU était un réel plaisir pour elle. Les collègues d'Emily et Emily elle-même étaient des personnes à la fois incroyables et ordinaires. Ils sauvaient des personnes kidnappées ou visées par des tueurs, et adoraient le cinéma, les échecs, le chocolat, le shopping, prendre leur petit-déjeune au lit... Elle ne se l'était jamais imaginé en regardant des séries à la télé.

Elle sursauta en entendant un choc métallique derrière elle. Morgan, accro à son café, avait frappé la machine à boissons chaudes.

« - En panne ! J'y crois pas ! »

Abigail aurait trouvé son comportement excessif si elle n'était pas elle-même accro au chocolat, au point de parfois sortir en pleine nuit en prenant conscience qu'elle était à court. Elle réfléchit trois secondes avant de proposer d'aller chercher des cafés au Starbucks un peu plus loin.

« - Mais il sont super chers ! Tu vas te ruiner ! »

Elle se retourna en prenant un faux-air dédaigneux.

« - Eux au moins, ils valent leur prix, pas comme tes jus de chaussettes ! »

Vexé, Morgan se contenta de lui donner le nom du café qu'il désirait, imité par les autres agents. Abigail mit son manteau, son bonnet Pikachu et enroula l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée elle-même quelques années auparavant autour de son cou. À la fois étonnée et ravie, elle vit Reid habillé lui aussi de pied en cap, prêt à l'accompagner. Elle le suivit jusqu'au pallier, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il appela l'ascenseur.

« - On se retrouve en bas, je ne prends pas l'ascenseur.

\- Claustrophobie ?

\- Voilà. »

Il hocha la tête et resta devant l'entrée de la pièce exiguë, pendant qu'elle allait vers la cage d'escalier et la descendait à toute allure, une main accrochée à la rampe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle croisa des employés qui se retournèrent sur son passage avec des yeux ronds, mais n purent identifier que des yeux rieurs, un bonnet jaune et un rire cristallin qui résonnait encore alors qu'elle avait disparu.

Elle atterrit au rez-de-chaussée en manquant de s'étaler, puis remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux rendus ébouriffés par la descente, et attendit que Reid descende de l'ascenseur. Il eut l'air étonné en la voyant déjà en bas, mais prit un air soupçonneux en notant son léger essoufflement et son regard brillant. Ils sortirent côte à côte des bureaux, et Aby profita qu'il regarde ailleurs pour l'observer. Reid – elle n'osait pas l'appeler Spencer – était bien l'un des seuls qu'elle avait des difficultés à cerner. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, répondait juste à n'importe quelle question du fait de son QI à 187 et s'habillait avec un style vieillot que les geeks portaient au lycée dans les séries d'adolescents. Parfois, en fonction de ses expressions et de ses gestes, elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant dans un corps d'adulte trop grand.

Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, et s'intéressa aux flocons en les récupérant sur ses gants noirs, qui lui permettaient de les voir nettement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, enfantin, puis elle secoua les main et regarda de nouveau Reid.

« - Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de m'accompagner ? »

Il sembla sortir d'un rêverie et se rendre compte de sa présence. Des flocons parsemaient ses cheveux trop longs et il secoua la tête pour les chasser, ce qu'Abigail trouva d'autant plus adorable comme réflexe enfantin de sa part.

« - Tu n'auras pas assez de mains pour tout porter.

\- Non, mais à nous deux on ne peut pas non plus. Tu sais, il y a des barquettes où on peut mettre plusieurs gobelets à la fois. Avec deux, j'aurais pu me débrouiller.

\- Tu te souviens des cafés qu'on t'a tous demandés ?

\- Je les ai notés sur un post-it... Dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Ma présence te dérange ?

\- Reid !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je voulais juste sortir du bureau et t'accompagner était un bon prétexte en plus de t'aider, c'est un mal ? »

Elle se tut. Ce n'était que ça ? Tout ce cirque pour une simple envie de sortir ? Un nouveau sourire se fraya un passage sur ses lèvres. Gêné, le brun détourna le regard.

« - Quoi ?

\- C'est gentil. »

D'abord surpris, il se détendit et sourit lui aussi, d'un air timide, comme s'il n'était pas sur d'y être autorisé. Elle aurait aimé oser un contact physique amical, mais se retint. Elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction.

Le Starbucks était bondé. À croire que toute la population de Los Angeles avait décidé d'aller y prendre commande ce jour-là, à cette heure, en parfait accord avec les deux jeunes gens. Abigail soupira en voyant la longueur de la fille d'attente et se prépara à attendre.

« - Tu devrais prévenir les autres que ça va nous prendre un moment. »

Il s'exécuta en sortant son téléphone, un objet qui datait sûrement de la préhistoire de la technologie. Un SMS se réceptionna à peine quelques secondes plus tard, sûrement de la part d'un Morgan furibond vu le sourire que Reid fit. Abigail l'imita même si elle ne pouvait que se douter de ce que Morgan avait répondu. Leur relation basée sur une amitié fraternelle la fascinait. Au quotidien, c'était parfois à peine s'ils pouvaient se supporter, mais une fois au travail, il en était presque à se compléter. La jeune femme avait du mal à concevoir qu'une telle relation puisse exister entre deux personnes.

« - Dis-moi, Abigail... »

La jeune femme sursauta et revint sur terre.

« - Tu appelles tout le monde par son prénom, sauf Rossi, Hotch et moi. Pour eux, je peux comprendre parce que ce sont des supérieurs et qu'ils sont plus âgés, mais on a presque le même âge. »

Elle en resta sans voix. Il s'en était rendu compte ?

« - Je... je sais pas. J'y arrive pas, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu imposes autant le respect qu'eux... »

Reid garda le silence, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis un air fier s'afficha sur son visage.

« - J'impose le respect ? »

Abigail rougit. Elle avait dit ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais finalement, il y avait un peu de ça. Trahie par ses joues rouges, elle vit le sourire de Reid s'agrandir.

« - C'est flatteur, en tout cas. »

Embarrassée comme jamais, elle garda le silence jusqu'au guichet, où elle commanda les cafés en demandant à ce que les noms des agents soient notés sur le gobelet correspondant, puis commanda un chocolat chaud pour elle-même, en ignorant l'air mi-surpris, mi-amusé de Reid. Elle avait horreur du café, et son goût amer. Il prit une barquette de quatre et lui tendit la seconde, puis tint la porte avec son pied. Dehors, la neige tombait plus fort. Le froid était aussi plus mordant qu'à l'aller, leur faisant presser le pas. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Aby commençait à claquer des dents, et ses doigts s'étaient engourdis malgré la chaleur qui traversait le carton de la barquette. Les escaliers lui apparurent comme autant de montagnes, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à les gravir. Étonnée, elle regarda Spencer la suivre au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, mais préféra ne pas réagir. Derek leur sauta dessus à leur arrivée et récupéra son expresso serré avec la tête d'un templier trouvant une relique perdue depuis des siècles, puis s'en fut avec un merci qui fit sourire le duo. Les autres agents eurent, eux, la patience d'attendre qu'ils leur tendant leur gobelet. Abigail se sentit heureuse de voir des expression satisfaites sur le visage des sept personnes, et savourer son chocolat chaud n'en fut que plus agréable. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Reid la suivre. Car si elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, elle ne se doutait cependant pas que c'était réciproque, et qu'il avait tenu à l'accompagner en réalité pour mieux la connaître.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées, je fais en fonction de l'inspiration sans plan ni scénario défini et si une de vos propositions me plaît, je me ferai un plaisir d'écrire quelque chose ! J'en ai de mon côté que j'ai notées mais vos idées sont les bienvenues ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des deux premiers chapitres si vous avez déjà un retour à faire ^-^


	3. Mystery woman

Bonjouuuuuur :D

Voici la troisième partie de ma fanfiction entre Abigail et Spencer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup à Sahomi pour sa review, contente que le début te plaise, ça me fait plaisir !

Enjoy la suite :3

Si Abigail ne venait pas tous les jours au BAU, c'était forcément parce qu'elle avait un travail. Spencer, curieux, avait fait des recherches sur elle malgré la culpabilité qui pesait dans sa poitrine, et outre le fait qu'il avait trouvé le nom d'une crèche, il avait vu qu'elle était fichée dans le réseau de police. D'abord inquiet, il s'était rassuré en voyant que ce n'était que des histoires d'ivresse sur la voie publique et rébellion à agent, qui dataient de déjà deux ans. Rien qui aurait pu lui faire peur à son propos. Spencer ne travaillant pas ce jour-là, il avait voulu voir ce que faisait Abigail lorsqu'elle ne venait pas. La crèche se trouvait à plus d'une demi-heure de chez lui. Sur le trajet en métro, il se demanda ce qui le poussait réellement à chercher des informations sur elle, et décida que ce n'était qu'une simple curiosité dûe au fait qu'elle ne disait finalement pas grand-chose sur elle. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir l'air de se reprocher grand-chose, mais malgré son caractère exubérant, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de confidences, et cela réveillait sa curiosité pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la crèche, les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans la cour. Abigail se trouvait au milieu d'eux, participant aux jeux les uns après les autres. En s'approchant un peu plus de la grille, Spencer découvrit une expression inédite sur le visage de la brune. Elle était d'une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, les yeux légèrement plissés, les traits détendus et un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Saisi, Spencer l'observa jouer avec les enfants, en redresser un qui était tombé et le consoler de quelques mots, stopper un conflit en peu de temps et réconcilier les opposants en une poignée de secondes supplémentaires...

« - Aby, y'a un monsieur bizarre ! »

Il sursauta en apercevant une petite fille qui l'observait avec ses yeux verts de renard. Abigail se redressa avec un air méfiant, protecteur, qui ébranla encore plus le jeune homme.

« - Ne t'approche pas, Elizabeth. »

La gamine s'éloigna pendant qu'elle s'approchait, l'air en colère.

« - Qui que vous soyez, allez... Reid ? »

Le scientifique, embarrassé, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir trop quoi dire.

« Je, euh, je passais par ici et je t'ai vue avec eux, alors...

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu là uniquement par hasard, mais viens avec nous ! Les enfants seront ravis de te rencontrer ! »

Reid allait protester, mais elle était déjà sortie de la cour et lui prenait le poignet pour l'entraîner, et malgré son manque d'aise avec les contacts physiques, il ne se dégagea pas. Impuissant, il suivit la brune jusqu'au groupe de bambins qui le regardaient avec leurs grands yeux clairs et candides.

« - Les enfants, je vous présente Spencer, il est policier et va rester avec nous cet après-midi ! »

Gêné, il se contenta de faire un geste de la main. Il n'appréciait pas tellement d'être au centre de l'attention. Les enfants réagirent tout de suite, très intéressés.

« - Tu as une arme ?

\- Tu as déjà tué des gens ?

\- C'est comme à la télé, les arrestations ? »

Un peu perdu, il laissa la jeune femme demander le silence et les suivit à l'intérieur. Les enfans s'installèrent dans un joyeux vacarme sur des tables de quatre, sous ses yeux ébahis qui firent rire la jeune femme, de ce son doux et haut perché qu'il appréciait chez elle.

« - Les enfants ne sont pas tous des petits diables, tu sais ! »

Reid toussota, un peu embarrassé. Le seul exemple qu'il avait jamais eu datait de son enfance, parsemée d'humiliations cuisantes. Elle n'insista pas et distribua des pots remplis de crayons et de feutres au mileu des tables, avant de donner des feuilles à l'agent pour qu'il les distribue à son tour aux enfants, impatients de dessiner. Il passa maladroitement entre les tables, sous le regard amusé d'Abigail qui le regardait d'une manière qui le troublait. Il choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Les feuilles se remplirent bientôt de couleur représentant des éléments plus ou moins reconnaissables. Du coin de l'oeil, Reid vit la brune relever ses cheveux avec un crayon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient poussé au point de pouvoir être attachés. Elle s'éloigna pour encourager des enfants en panne d'inspiration, et la manœuvre lui permit de voir un tatouage jusque-là masqué par le rideau de boucles. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il représentait, se sentant soudain comme un voyeur, et détourna le regard en devenant écarlate.

« - Monsieur le policier ! »

Reid tourna la tête vers la petite aux yeux verts qui l'avait remarqué tout à l'heure.

« - Aby, c'est ton amoureuse ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu la regardes tout le temps.

Le scientifique rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme, ce qui agrandit encore plus son embarras, et il se détourna.

Le jeune homme ne resta pas longtemps à bouder, vite appelé par d'autres enfants au yeux clairs, qui voulaient son avis. D'abord maladroit, il s'affirma au fur et à mesure. Voir des sourires ravis l'enchanta plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il se redressa plus tard, ankylosé d'avoir dû se courber pendant un long moment pour se mettre à la hauteur des petits rejetons, qui faisait à peine la moitié de sa taille. Son regard croisa celui d'Abigail, vidé d'énergie, mais où une sorte de bonheur brillait. Elle était si forte qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle le lui transmettait. Il ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression de satisfaction, et ne l'avait jamais ressentie de cette manière en exerçant son propre travail. Leurs regards se soutinrent quelques instants avant que le charme ne se rompe par un clignement d'yeux. Cependant, l'étincelle du moment resta, les marquant pour la première fois.

Voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! Alors, vous imaginiez Abigail travailler avec des enfants ? Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! J'essaierai de poster la prochaine partie dans la semaine mais je vais entrer dans mes épreuves de bac à partir de mercredi donc ce n'est pas sûr :/ J'espère que le Spencer que j'essaie d'incarner vous plaît et n'est pas trop différent du "vrai", n'hésitez pas à me le dire :) Sur ce, à bientôt pour la prochaine partie !


	4. Killer

Saluuuuuuut à tous et à toutes :D

Je suis au milieu de mes épreuves du bac, mais je profite d'un répit pour vous poster la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous avoue qu'avec le recul, je suis pas très fière de cette partie-là, mais je la poste telle qu'elle quand même. Ce tueur n'est pas du tout le Réplicateur (saison 8) même si je dis qu'il stalke les agents :) Il n'agit pas du tout de la même manière et niveau scénario, ça ne correspondrait pas. Bonne lecture !

« Avec ce tueur en série qui essaie de nous atteindre, il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes plus, pour ta propre sécurité. De plus, Strauss commence à voir d'u mauvais œil tes visites clandestines. Ne remets plus les pieds ici. »

La phrase continuaient à résonner dans la tête d'Abigail, trois jours après avoir été prononcée par Hotch. Certes, les arguments qu'il avait utilisés étaient vrais, mais le fait se retrouver éjectée du cercle où elle pensait s'être trouvée une place restait douloureux. Depuis trois jours, elle n'avait pas non plus reçu d'appel ni de messages. Les agents n'étaient pas bavards à proprement parler, si on exceptait Garcia, mais elle s'était quand même attendue à recevoir des nouvelles de Reid après l'avoir relancé deux fois. Mais rien. Sa déception n'en était que plus forte.  
Pour penser à autre chose, elle était sortie déambuler dans les rues. Ele se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Chaque croisement lui rappelait une sortie avec un ou plusieurs des agents. Ce centre culturel, avec Reid. Cette boutique de vêtements extravagants avec Penelope. Un cinéma avec Jennifer. Un restourant d'où s'échappaient des son de country avec toute l'équipe. Comme ils avaient ri, ce soir-là... Emily avait voulu prendre le plat le plus épicé de la carte après que Derek l'avait provoquée. À peine avait-elle mis un morceau dans sa bouche qu'elle avait couru aux toilettes, sous les éclats de rire de tous.  
Abigail chassa la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge lorsque son télépgne vibra dans sa poche. C'était un numéro inconnu, mais elle décrocha tout de même.  
« - Allô ?  
\- Abigail ? C'est Reid. »  
La jeune femme se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Sa voix grave, presque paniquée, l'en empêcha.  
« - Je t'appelle parce... parce que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il m'a trouvé. Il a réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi et... il m'a permis de d'appeler une personne pour faire mes adieux. Je t'ai choisie... parce que je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois. Je... »  
Elle entendit des crachotements comme si le combiné changeait de main.  
« - C'est fini. »  
Elle crut entendre Reid protester, puis trop déflagrations lui déchirèrent le tympan. Une peur sans nom la saisit, et une douleur indicible envahit sa poitrine. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Un cri qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme venant d'elle jaillit de sa poitrine.  
« - SPENCER ! »  
Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles-même, et Abigail se rua dans la rue en direction du studio de Reid. Ses jouies se sillonnèrent de larmes. Elle voyait à peine, bousculait des badauds sans s'excuser. Elle ralentit le temps d'appeler Emily.  
« - Prentiss, j'écoute.  
\- Emily ! Il a eu Reid ! Il l'a tué dans mon combiné !  
\- Quoi ? Reid ? Mais... »  
Déborah percuta quelqu'un de plein et, dans sa chute, son téléphone lui échappa. Elle se releva sans prendre le temps de le ramasser et reprit sa course folle malgré son genou qui lui faisait un mal de chien.  
Une fois devant l'immeuble, elle passa la porte et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le studio du jeune scientifique. Elle poussa la porte entrebâillée et se rua à l'intérieur. Terrifiée, elle chercha le corps et la flaque de sans sur le sol, mais c'était comme si l'appartement attendait le retour de son occupant. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle se rappela que ses cibles privilégiées étaient Jennifer, Emily ou elle-même, des femmes. À peine avait-elle émis cette pensée que la porte se ferma derrière elle. Tout son corps se contracta. Abigail s'était faite avoir. Reid était en vie au bureau du BAU. Dans sa panique, la jeune femme avait négligé le fait qu'il y travaillait, puisque toute l'équipe recherchait activement l'assassin. Elle se mit à trembler en entendant le parquet grincer derrière elle. Le cliquetis froid de l'alarme lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle était trop stupide. À cause de ça, maintenant, elle allait mourir. La voix froide du tueur les fit couler.  
« - Tu ne souffriras pas. »  
Aux portes de la mort, les sens de la jeune femme s'étaient exacerbés, comme pour tout mieux ressentir avant le vide. Elle capta le grincement léger de la porte, et le cliquetis du chien, une seconde avant celui du meurtrier.  
« - Que... »  
Trois détonations. À chacune d'elle, son corps tressaillit, puis vacilla avant de basculer en avant. Au sol, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'être touché par une balle la ferait hurler. Les séries mentaient donc ?  
Une odeur lui emplit le nez, douce et légèrement acidulée. Un mélange ténu de musc et de fleurs. Ces fleurs qui indiquent l'heure en suivant le mouvement du soleil. Des tournesols. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une odeur imaginaire quand on souleva son buste du sol, et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
« - Abigail, dis-moi quelque chose...  
\- Quelque chose...  
\- Tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour, c'est que tu vas bien. »  
La jeune femme sourit faiblement, toujours aussi tremblante. Elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Les larmes montèrent d'un coup et elle s'accrocha au cou de Spencer. Surpris, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, avec sa maladresse coutumière, mais elle s'en satisfit. Quant à Spencer, il avait certes eu peur pour elle, mais le ravissement prenait maintenant le pas, car dans ses sanglots, il l'entendait l'appeler non pas par son nom de famille, mais par son prénom, pour la première fois.

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Sur ce, je vais passer mes trois dernières épreuves du bac, en espérant tomber sur Oedipe en littérature ! Bonne fin de semaine à vous !


	5. Past part 1

Salut salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de toute cette absence, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni le courage de publier de nouveaux chapitres :( J'ai eu de très mauvais résultats au bac qui m'ont conduite aux rattrapages avec 65 points de retard, et finalement je n'en ai rattrapés que 25... Donc, je redouble. Voilà voilà. Ensuite j'ai eu un travail d'été sur un terrain de concours hippiques qui m'ont pris énormément d'énergie et de temps, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi fatiguée ! Mais me revoilà et je vais essayer de poster de nouvelles parties plus régulièrement maintenant que j'ai fini et que je suis plus souvent chez moi ! Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci à Sahomi pour sa review ! Eh non je ne suis pas tombée sur Oedipe mais sur Bovary... J'étais dégoûtée ! Mais bon tant pis, on se reverra l'année prochaine... Contente que ma fiction continue de te plaire ! J'espère que ça va continuer !

Sur ce, la suite !

Spencer regardait Abigail depuis plusieurs minutes, par fractions de secondes. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. La lumière habituelle dans ses yeux n'était pas là, et il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière qu'elle avait de se tenir, un abandon qu'on retrouvait chez les personnes tristes. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas encore beaucoup, c'était trop inhabituel pour qu'il passe à côté. Après un moment passé à hésiter, il profita que les agents se dispersent pour chercher des documents et qu'elle passe devant lui en suivant Garcia pour l'interpeller.

« - Abigail, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si, très bien !

\- Menteuse. Tes épaules tombent et tu souris sans plisser les yeux. »

Un soupir.

« - J'avais oublié qu'on ne peut rien cacher à un profiler...

\- Désolé. »

Abigail hésita avant de décider de lui parler.

« - Bon... Avant de commencer à travailler dans la crèche, j'ai été – et je suis toujours – bénévole dans une association qui aide les sans-abris. Ça fait environ deux ans. J'y ai vu défiler tellement de choses, presque un univers entier. C'est un travail que j'aime faire, même s'il arrive parfois qu'il y ait des incidents, entre deux vieux rivaux par exemple, ou à cause d'impatients qui ne veulent pas attendre. C'est une sorte de boutique où on donne des soupes chaudes avec du pain. Et on y met de vrais moyens ! Pas question de leur servir de l'eau chaude avec des légumes qui surnagent, et un croûton rassi. Non, c'est de la vraie soupe faite maison, et du pain bien frais, en quantités astronomiques afin de pouvoir en donner à tout le monde. Si tu savais, Reid... j'ai vu des personnes éteintes se ranimer en mangeant quelque chose de bon, d'autres tendus comme des arcs se détendre, des coléreux qui s'apaisaient, des résignés reprendre espoir... Il en a même qui pleurent parfois parce qu'ils mangent quelque chose de chaud après des mois à faire les poubelles.

« Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'y aidais lorsque l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, portait une gavroche de français, des vêtement abîmés mais à peu près propres... Ce qui m'a frappée, c'était son regard. Éteint, perdu, triste... Des yeux pleins d'une eau qui ne coulait pas. Il est resté dans la queue sans s'impatienter, il a dit merci, je lui ai souri spontanément en répondant que c'était normal, sans réfléchir... Et il a fondu en larmes. J'étais terrifiée, tu n'imagines même pas comment ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me laisse sortir et je l'ai rejoint dehors. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il risquait de renverser son bol, alors je l'ai posé ailleurs. Je lui ai tendu un mouchoir et frôlé ses doigts. Par réflexe, je crois, il s'est accroché aux miens, et même si j'étais prête à crier au cas où il tenterait quelque chose, je ne l'ai pas retirée. Il a fini par se calmer. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, et j'ai vu qu'ils contenaient moins d'eau.

« Il est revenu presque tous les jours. Au début, et il mangeait en silence et je restais à côté de lui, parce qu'il me le demandait, mais toujours poliment, sans avoir l'air de l'espérer même si je voyais qu'il avait peur que je le rejette. Peu à peu, il s'est mis à me raconter comment il avait pu atterrir là. Il s'exprimait bien, ne sentait jamais l'alcool, il avait un léger accent que je n'ai jamais su identifier. Il avait une histoire comme tant d'autres, licencié par réduction de personnel, puis la descente aux Enfers... À son âge, il ne pouvait plus réellement espérer être embauché quelque part. Sans travail, il ne pouvait pas non plus espérer garder son appartement. Il l'a perdu, en gardant juste un gros sac de randonnée avec des vêtements et quelques produits d'hygiène. Il n'avait personne pour se soucier de ce qu'il devenait. Divorcé, sans enfant, brouillé avec ce qu'il lui restait de famille... Il pouvait disparaître sans que cela creuse de vide derrière lui. Il a pu se passer de faire la manche pendant quelques temps grâce à ses espèces, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre lui vole. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il faisait les poubelles quand je l'ai rencontré.

Je me suis prise d'affection pour lui. Au bout de quelques temps, je lui ai ramené de quoi se laver aux douches publiques, parfois de l'argent, une couverture quand il faisait froid la nuit... il disait qu'il détestait être dépendant d'une fille de mon âge, mais je voyais bien qu'il était très touché. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait pleuré à notre rencontre parce que je lui avais dit spontanément que c'était normal, or j'étais la première à dire ça sincèrement, en le regardant dans les yeux et avec un sourire naturel. Il m'a dit que bien souvent, dans les associations, les gens ne répondent pas aux remerciements, comme si c'était un dû. Alors à chaque fois qu'il me remerciait, je faisais de mon mieux pour lui faire comprends que je pensais sincèrement trouver ça normal de l'aider. Et chaque fois, je voyais qu'il était ému.

Petit à petit, je me suis aussi ouverte à lui. Je lui ai raconté mes peines de cœur, mes coups de gueule, mes journées. On échangeait, et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il est devenu un peu comme mon second père, et j'ai pris la figure de la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il me disait sans cesse que j'en faisais déjà suffisamment lorsque je disais que je lui ramènerais quelque chose en plus, mais je voulais toujours en faire davantage pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait moins cette allure de vaincu, il se tenait plus droit et plus ferme. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'héberger, mais mon copain de l'époque ne voulait pas, comme quoi ça pouvait être dangereux, et de toute manière il avait trop de fierté pour accepter, alors même que l'hiver allait arriver. Nous avons eu beaucoup de discussions plus ou moins houleuses à ce sujet.

Et puis je suis tombée malade. Une grippe carabinée, je ne te raconte même pas ! J'ai été clouée au lit pendant une semaine. Lorsque j'ai été remise et que j'ai repris mon travail et mon bénévolat, il n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché partout où j'avais l'habitude de le voir, j'en ai parlé aux bénévoles... Je n'étais même pas sûre de connaître son prénom, je ne pouvais pas appeler d'associations où il aurait pu se réfugier avec l'arrivée de l'hiver ! Il avait dû croire que je m'étais lassée de lui venir en aide et s'était effacé... ça va faire un an, et c'est pour ça que cette période ne m'est pas très... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Des larmes faisaient scintiller ses yeux. Spencer, désolé, se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose ou faire un geste, mais il n'osa pas. Il pouvait juste être heureux de voir qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour s'ouvrir autant à lui. Il parvint finalement à lui frôler l'épaule du bout des doigts, brièvement, et elle lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant qui ressemblait à un remerciement pour le geste.

« - Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Elle s'éloigna, les épaules encore plus voûtées, pour aller vers les toilettes et sûrement y lâcher l'eau salée qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. Après s'être isolé dans ses pensées pendant un moment comme il savait si bien le faire, Spencer se leva et chercha ce qu'on lui avait demandé, sans que la discussion ne cesse de passer et repasser dans sa tête.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, et aussi si vous avez des idées de shots à me proposer, je vous invite à me le dire aussi, même si j'en ai fait quelques-uns d'avance et me trouve avec une quinzaine en tout, et encore des idées à mettre en forme et écrire, je redoute de me retrouver à court donc... Proposez ! :D

À la prochaine ! :)


	6. Plane (part 1)

Yoooo tout le monde :D Voici la nouvelle partie de _**We could be stars, we could be rose gold.**_ D'ailleurs si jamais vous ne savez pas d'où est issu le titre, c'est une lyric de la chanson _Rose Gold_ des Pentatonix qui est un groupe que j'aime énormément. Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, je la trouve vraiment belle, à écouter comme à lire, les paroles sont parlantes, du moins pour moi. Voilà !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre-là, qui est divisé en plusieurs parties comme le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Abigail n'était pas membre de l'équipe, mais les agents avaient accepté qu'elle vienne pour cette fois. Rien ne la retenait à Quantico, pas même ses élèves qui étaient en vacances. Elle avait donc rempli sa valise et les avait rejoints pour prendre leur jet privé au soir afin de partir dans la Californie à cause d'un meurtre assez morbide. Plus que l'affaire, c'était l'idée de pouvoir partir ailleurs qui la ravissait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette occasion.

Elle redoutait cependant le voyage en avion. La jeune femme détestait le prendre, non seulement par claustrophobie, mais parce qu'elle considérait ce véhicule comme un cercueil volant. Elle ne l'avait pris qu'une fois, et considérait ce souvenir comme l'un des pires. Elle n'avait pas le choix, mais espérait secrètement que l'avion ne pourrait pas décoller.

Une fois les bagages mis en soute, elle les suiit jusqu'à l'escalier grimpant vers la porte. Abigail tint à entrer la dernière et hésita à poser le pied sur la première marche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Emily l'appeler d'une voix agacée. La brune entra rapidement comme une enfant prise en faute, et s'assit à côté de sa cousine, en face de Reid, qui remarqua son malaise mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

L'avion se mit à rouler, et l'expression d'Abigail se défit au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, puis elle se recroquevilla lorsqu'il décolla. Comment les agents pouvaient-ils rester aussi calmes alors qu'il pouvaient mourir à tout moment ? Ses yeux bleus papillonnaient. Elle réussit rependant à se calmer pendant la première heure, jusqu'à ce que l'avion tressaute brutalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'agrippa au bras d'Emily.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Emily, a moitié endormie, fit un bond et cligna des yeux.

« - Juste une turbulence, Aby... Rien de grave. »

Reid, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tenta gentiment de la rassurer.

« Tu sais, Abigail, d'après les statistiques...

\- Épargne-moi tes statistiques, Spencer. »

Son ton sec lui fit prendre un air déconfit, malgré le trouble qu'elle produisait chez lui à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il croisa les bras, contrarié, et elle s'en voulut d'avoir répondu de cette façon. Mais plus moyen de croiser son regard, camouflé par ses cheveux trop longs. Coupable, elle se tut pendant le reste du trajet, même lorsqu'il y eut de nouveau un trou d'air. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents et d'empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux tout en s'accrochant aux accoudoirs. Le jeune scientifique vit tout cela, mais se garda bien de réagir.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ce fut tout juste si Abigail ne sauta pas hors de l'avion. Morgan sortit derrière elle, plus calmement, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« - Eh ben crevette, on n'aime pas prendre l'avion ? »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en la dominant de sa haute taille, mais elle se dégagea, mi-rieuse mi-agacée.

« - Rappelle-moi qui a flippé coincé dans cet ascenceur avec Reid ? »

Amusé, il frotta une dernière fois sa tignasse avant de s'éloigner pour récupérer ses bagages. Abigail attendit que Spencer descende pour pouvoir s'excuser, mais il la dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, en pleine conversation avec JJ. Son cœur se serra. Il lui en voulait vraiment. Elle suivit l'équipe en traînant des pieds.

Une fois sur les lieux du crime, une maison en plein milieu d'un quartier aisé, dont les voisins avaient été alertés par une détonation, elle se sentit moins à l'aise. L y avait des voitures de police, des rubans pour bloquer la circulation et l'accès au public, des policiers qui circulaient, des voisins aux airs choqués... Tout cela produisait un sacré boucan, et pourtant chaque son semblait étouffé, assourdi, chaque mouvement ralenti. JJ s'avança à côté d'elle.

« - Ça va ? »

La brune cligna des yeux.

« - Oui. C'est juste... Ça paraît irréel.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de voir la scène de crime.

\- De toute manière, sans badge, ils ne me laisseront pas entrer.

\- Tu peux aussi l'avoir laissé dans ta valise ! »

Aby la regarda, stupéfaite. Lui proposait-elle d'enfreindre les règles ? Boostée par cette idée, elle la suivit en imitant son air sérieux.

« - Agents Jareau et Wild. Nous sommes du FBI. »

La jolie blonde présenta son badge, puis lança un regard éloquent à Abigail.

« - Où est le tien ? »

L'incriminée tâta ses poches et prit un air piteux.

« - Je crois que je l'ai laissé avec mes bagages... »

JJ leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Un jour, c'est ta tête que tu oublieras ! Bon, viens. »

La brune la suivit en se mordant la langue pour ne pas sourire. Une fois entrées, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon d'où venaient les voix des autres. Hotch n'était pas entré dans la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Abigail qui se sentit rougir, mais ne dit rien. Reid sortit de la salle, et la jeune femme lui trouva l'air hagard, les yeux flous. Le meurtre était-il si horrible pour qu'il ait l'air aussi affecté ? Elle se décala pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce, et Reid la remarqua.

« - Abigail ! Sors, tu n'as pas à voir ça. »

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés. JJ le regarda, consciente que quelque chose clochait.

« - Reid, elle en est capable.

\- Ce n'est pas un film d'horreur ou des photos. Là, c'est réel. »

Il la prenait pour une idiote.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle le dépassa et entra dans la pièce. L'odeur du sang, lourde et cuivrée, était écoeurante. Une mare de celui-ci s'étendait sur la plus gros partie du plancher. Au milieu se trouvaient deux corps, livides, figées, avec une expression à la fois sereine et terrifiée. Posititionnés l'un à côté de l'autre, tous les deux féminins. Cette scène lui en rappela une autre qu'on lui avait racontée. Elle lança un regard à Jennifer qui hocha la tête, l'air hagard elle aussi. Elles avaient toutes les deux compris l'état de Spencer. Abigail le chercha des yeux, mais il fixait une feuille sur laquelle il faisait des annotations, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'osa pas aller le voir alors qu'il travaillait, mais l'observa. Ses mains tremblaient, il pâlissait à vue d'oeil et son regard ne restait pas en place, passant de la feuille à partout dans la pièce, sauf les deux corps. Soudain, il sembla s'animer comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et fila hors de la pièce. Abigail hésita à le suivre pendant un instant, avant de se dire qu'elle n'était pas utile ici. Elle sortit à son tour et le vit s'éloigner jusqu'à sortir du petit jardin et s'asseoir au bord du trottoir. Elle le rejoignit sans faire de bruit et hésita à manifester sa présence ou rester là sans bouger. Elle finit par s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il redressa la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un timide et l'autre au bord des larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh... ne pas te laisser tout seul ? »

Il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière pour contempler le vague.

« - Tu n'étais même pas là quand ça s'est passé.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais connu le Spencer d'avant.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Je m'accomode de celui-ci. »

Il sourit un instant.

« - Elle est morte sous mes yeux. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ?

« - Je ne brandissais pas l'arme mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. »

Abigail grimaça et contempla ses pieds. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mis à part le laisser vider son sac.

« - Celle qui l'a tuée était une narcissique. Maeve avait refusé sa thèse, et elle l'a pris comme une attaque personnelle. Elle s'est donc mise à vouloir lui voler sa vie, lui prendre son copain, elle l'a harcelée et l'a même enlevée et séquestrée. J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que je n'aimais pas Maeve et que je la préférais, mais elle ne m'a pas crue... Quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire, elle a préféré se suicider en l'emportant avec elle. »

La voix de Reid s'étrangla et il se tut quelques secondes.

« - C'était la première fois que je voyais Maeve. On a correspondu d'abord par lettres pendant dix mois. Dans ce court laps de temps, je suis tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle, puis je lui ai dit bien en face que je ne l'aimais pas, et peu après elle est morte. »

La gorge d'Abigail se serra. La vulnérabilité du scientifique l'attristait mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle finit par s'appuyer légèrement contre son épaule. Il se raidait à son contact mais ne bougea pas.

« - Tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Un jour peut-être, tu arriveras à tourner la page et laisser cette souffrance derrière toi. »

Il se raidit de nouveau et la regarda bien en face.

« - Ma souffrance est toujours là, mais la page est tournée. »

Il la fixa suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle sente son esprit s'égarer et son cœur s'emballer. Il se leva finalement et la laissa là, alors que ses joues devenaient écarlates.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire et à vous abonner si vous voulez lire la suite dès qu'elle sort, ou à me suggérer des idées pour des chapitres futurs.

Bisous à tous :D


	7. Plane (part 2)

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je vous poste le deuxième partie de Plane, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir actualisé ma fanfiction plus tôt, mais les cours ont repris, vu que j'ai redoublé j'ai dû changer de lycée, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire... Et le retour du travail scolaire ne m'aide pas à trouver du temps pour me corriger et poster. J'espère que vos rentrées respectives se sont bien passées, et bonne lecture !

 **Plane part 2**

Abigail contemplait nerveusement l'avion dans lequel les agents montaient, l'air épuisé après avoir arrêté le tueur en série qui s'était révélé particulièrement coriace. Même Morgan avait laissé ses taquineries de côté. La jeune femme se résolut à monter les marches, sentant augmenter l'impression que sa poitrine se contractait à chaque pas. Une fois dans la carlingue, elle cherche une place mais il n'en restait qu'à côté de Spencer, et elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison de s'asseoir là. Après leur discussion devant la maison des premières victimes, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Normalement, ou comme une fille à qui on avait fait une demi-déclaration ? Elle marchait sur des œufs. Pour finir, elle décida de se mettre à côté du jeune agent et voir s'il lui adressait la parole. Avec toutes ses réflexions, elle avait complètement oublié sa peur de l'avion, mais celle-ci se rappela à elle dès que la brune s'assit.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac et tenta de se concentrer, mais elle se rendit compte au bout de seulement quelques minutes qu'elle lisait toujours la même phrase. Elle le posa, fit des nœuds à ses écouteurs, s'agrippa aux accoudoirs quand l'avion se mit à rouler puis décolla. Toutes ses actions qui découlaient du stress furent observées par Spencer du coin de l'œil, et lorsqu'elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier à cause d'un sursaut du jet, il décida d'intervenir.

« - Regarde, on voit Vénus. »

Abigail tourna son regard affolé vers lui.

« - Quoi ?

\- Par le hublot. On voit Vénus. »

La brune le regarda comme s'il avait pété les plombs, mais se pencha pour regarder par le le hublot d'un air méfiant.

« - Là, le point vert au-dessus du nuage.

\- Vert ?

\- Oui, la lumière qu'elle nous renvoie la fait paraître verte.

\- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle. L'astronomie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais je me rappelle en avoir entendu parler. »

Une autre secousse la fit bondir et elle s'accrocha au bras de l'agent par réflexe. La jeune femme rougit et le lâcha une fois le choc passé.

« - Pardon. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler cette peur.

\- Sans blague ? »

Abigail lui fit une grimace, gênée par son geste et par le rouge qui montait aux joues du jeune homme. Elle changea de sujet.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire sur Vénus ?

\- De toutes les planètes qui gravitent autour du Soleil, c'est la deuxième la plus proche. Bien qu'elle renvoie une lumière verdâtre, elle est blanche. Il y fait 460° en moyenne. Son atmosphère de surface est principalement composée de monoxyde de carbone, d'azote, la planète est couverte de nuages de dioxyde de soufre, et c'est en partie pourquoi la température y est aussi élevée. C'est la planète la plus lumineuse après le Soleil et la Lune, la première « étoile » à apparaître dans le ciel le soir et la dernière à disparaître au matin. Elle était appelée Étoile du Berger parce qu'elle se retrouvait à l'est le matin et l'ouest le soir, ce qui leur permettait de s'orienter, mais elle portait ce surnom surtout par affection, à force de la retrouver tous les matins et soirs, comme une présence protectrice. On la décrit souvent comme la jumelle de la Terre... »

Il s'interrompit en sentait que la tête d'Abigail s'appuyait sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Un peu vexé, il songea que décidément, il était bien le seul à s'intéresser à tout, et qu'elle avait la même réaction que JJ : s'endormir quand il énonçait des faits. Alors que l'irritation montait, il entendait la voix légèrement ensommeillée de la jeune femme.

« - Continue, c'est intéressant... »

Spencer sentit le ravissement prendre le pas sur la colère, et ne se fit pas prier.

« - On dit souvent que Vénus est la jumelle de la Terre à cause de leur quasi-simillitude de taille et de masse, ainsi qu'à cause d'une observation faite il y a plus de vingt ans avec un filtre violet qui la rendait bleue, couverte de nuages blancs, comme une observation de la Terre depuis un satellite. Pour cette raison, elle a été envisagée comme une planète de secours si la Terre devait être évacuée, mais après des explorations par sondes, il s'est avéré que sa température était supérieure à celle d'Uranus alors qu'elle est éloignée de deux fois la distance entre le Soleil et celle-ci. De plus, si jamais tu te rappelles de tes cours de chimie, tu dois savoir que les gaz qui composent son atmosphère sont toxiques pour l'Homme. Ils ont cependant remarqué qu'il y avait suffisamment de traces d'eau sous forme de vapeur pour supposer qu'elle aurait pu y abriter la vie si un effet de serre surpuissant n'en avait pas éliminé les chances. »

Une nouvelle turbulence fit tressauter le jet, mais Abigail ne réagit pas. Elle se tortilla sur son siège pour mieux s'installer, et croisa les bras autour de celui de Spencer avec un léger soupir. Cette fois, elle s'était vraiment endormie. Il se sentit rougir à cause de ce contact qu'il trouvait presque trop intime, mais n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Une surprenante odeur d'agrumes montait de ses cheveux, teintée d'huile d'argan, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas essayer de la sentir, ni de contempler son visage serein, ses longs cils, son nez pointu, sa bouche aux lèvres incurvées dans un sourire presque permanent. Car oui, Spencer souffrait encore de la mort de Maeve, mais depuis quelques temps, ce vide creusé dans sa poitrine se faisait moins lourd face au regard bleu glacier et au sourire d'Abigail. Il commençait seulement s'en rendre compte, mais en réalité il y avaut belle lurette qu'il était tombé amoureux de la cousine de Prentiss. Bientôt contaminé par le sommeil de ses compagnons, il s'y abandonna, la joue involontairement posée sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les liens entre Abigail et Spencer commencent à se resserrer...


	8. Emily (part 1)

Je vous poste cette partie dans la foulée, elle est un peu courte mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

 **Emily part 1**

Abigail courait. Non pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de sa cousine. Emily avait été poignardée par un de ses anciens amants, qu'elle avait fréquenté sous couverture. C'était Spencer qui l'avait appelée pour la prévenir, et la jeune femme avait immédiatement sauté dans ses Dr Martens pour arriver à l'hôpital à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Tous les agents étaient rassemblés dans le couloir des urgences, non loin du bloc où les médecins faisaient l'impossible pour tirer Emily des ténèbres. Spencer la vit en premier et se dirigea vers elle.

« Spencer ! »

Elle le fixa de son regard rempli d'espoir, mais son visage aux traits tirés lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui annoncer par rapport à tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il l'avait appelée et qu'elle s'était sentie devenir molle à l'intérieur, glacée jusqu'aux os en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle rejoignit les collègues de sa cousine, en remarquant un espace vide là où elle se trouvait d'habitude. Abigail ne resta pas longtemps au milieu d'eux. Même si elle les fréquentait régulièrement depuis environ six mois, la jeune femme sentait toujours une séparation entre eux et elle. L'assistante maternelle n'était pas de leur monde, même si elle avait pu en avoir un aperçu. Il était sans pitié, sans choix possible ou presque. Les agents risquaient chaque jour leur vie, et elle le réalisait vraiment pour la première fois, alors que sa cousine était entre la vie et la mort. Elle s'éloigna pour rester plus loin dans le couloir, des souvenirs revenant par flashes dans sa tête. « Aby ! Viens jouer, j'ai dessiné une marelle ! » « Regarde comme ma poupée est belle coiffée comme ça ! » « T'as trouvé tes vêtements dans une friperie des 80's ou quoi ? » « Mets plutôt ce fard-là, ça va mieux avec tes yeux. » « Chiche que je le drague en premier. » « Attends, je vais te dire si tu as ton diplôme ! Oh... Désolée de te le dire mais... TU L'AS ! » « Fais attention avec ce mec, Aby, je le sens pas... » « Il t'a quittée ? Entre et raconte-moi tout, j'ai de la glace au frais si tu veux. » « Aby, faut que je te parle de mes collègues profilers ! » « Quoi, tu veux les rencontrer ? Mais... » « Bon, d'accord, je t'y emmène demain. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle revint à elle lorsque Jennifer revint, le visage neutre. Abigail se précipita vers le groupe soudé qu'ils formaient, une boule au ventre.

« - Alors ? »

Jennifer ne répondit pas, et se contenta de les regarder tour à tour, les yeux rougis, et tous les agents comprirent. Penelope émit un hoquet bouleversé.

« Non... »

Spencer, les yeux prêts à déborder, tenta de dépasser Jennifer, mais elle l'intercepta.

« - Spence...

\- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir... »

Abigail n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde le voir un jour dans cet état. Elle avait l'impression d'être déconnectée du monde, le cerveau enveloppé de coton. Elle fit quelques pas vacillants avant de prendre conscience de ce que Jennifer venait de dire. Sa cousine était morte. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être poignardée en plein ventre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un rugissement lui emplit la tête, alors qu'elle cherchait son souffle, coupé par la douleur. Elle se rua sur le côté droit de Jennifer qui ne put l'arrêter, et zigzagua pour retrouver le couloir où se trouvait sa cousine, ignorant les cris dans son dos. Elle bouscula des infirmiers et un adolescent en béquilles avant qu'on ne lui attrape le poignet et qu'on la tire en arrière pour l'arrêter. Elle tournoya sans savoir où elle allait avant de percuter une masse osseuse, qu'elle ne distinguait qu'en ombres à cause de sa vue brouillée de larmes. Elle reconnut l'odeur douce de Spencer et tenta de se débattre. Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui écrasa le pied, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« - Laisse moi ! Je veux la voir ! »

Il plaqua une main entre ses omoplates et passa son autre bras sur ses reins pour réduire ses mouvements, et bientôt, elle s'accrocha à lui plus qu'elle ne le repoussa, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, où elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais senti de battements de cœur aussi puissants, avant que cette pensée ne s'efface. Elle se laissa glisser au sol en sanglotant comme un cœur brisé, les yeux fermés. Spencer la garda serrée contre lui, resserrant même sa prise comme s'il voulait empêcher son corps de voler en éclat sous la souffrance. Les visiteurs les contemplaient d'un air ébahi, cet étrange couple en proie à la même douleur, qui ne pouvaient que s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour tenter de ne pas perdre pied, presque violemment.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose sur ce passage d'Esprits Criminels... Surtout en sachant qu'Emily et Abigail sont cousines ! C'était un peu court mais je ne voulais pas partir dans une description larmoyante. Su ce, à une prochaine fois !


	9. I love you

Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de moi en postant celui-ci x) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Abigail tira Spencer par le bras pour qu'il se dépêche un peu. Le marché de Noël nocturne regorgait de stands plein d'obets artisanaux, de jouets en bois qu'elle s'était amusée à faire fonctionner, des casse-tête qu'il avait résolus en deux mouvements, des marrons chauds qu'ils avaient mangés en se brûlant la langue... La magie des fêtes de fin d'année allumait des étoiles dans le regard bleu glacier de la jeune femme, que le scientifique se plaisait à comparer aux flocons qui tombaient. Et comme depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le jeune homme se disait qu'il aurait aimé avoir un autre statut que celui du collègue de sa cousine. Son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, et devenait erratique s'il devait croiser son regard ou effleurer ses doigts. Il ne savait si elle ressentait la même chose, et était de toute manière trop timide, trop maladroit pour oser lui faire un aveu. Il la regardait marcher quelques pas devant lui avec des gestes de danseuse couplés à ceux d'un enfant, tout en se demandant quel homme aurait la chance d'attraper cet ange.

Elle shoota dans un tas de neige accumulée sous les yeux de celui qui venait de le faire, tressaillit quand il se mit à pester et se réfugia au bras de Spencer, qui résista à l'envie de le lui passer autour des épaules. Elle pouffa nerveusement dans son poing, un peu penaude, avant de s'écarter, au grand regret du châtain. Un silence qui n'avait rien de gênant, mais rien d'habituel pour antant s'étira entre eux, et il vit le langage corporel d'Abigail changer. Elle se mit à tortiller une mèches de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts, à se mordre les lèvres en une moue qu'il trouvait adorable tout en fixant le sol. Soudain, de vant un stand de candy canes qui sentaient délicieusement bon, elle s'arrêta.

« - Spencer, il faut que je te parle. »

Sa voix nerveuse le fit se raidir, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard incertain, presque vulnérable, il se radoucit.

« - Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît maintenant. J'ai commencé à comprendre qui tu étais il y a seulement quelques mois. Je savais depuis le début que tu était une belle personne, mais je me le suis confirmé lorsque tu... »

Sa voix se fêla, et elle dut se taire un instant pour l'affermir.

« Lorsque tu m'as soutenue malgré ta propre douleur à la mort d'Emily. Après ça, je ne t'ai plus vu exactement de la même manière. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là et... te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, Spencer. »

L'agent se sut comment exprimer sa joie. Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques. Elle prit son silence pour une réaction négative et fuit son regard en baissant la tête. Spencer osa enfin faire ce geste qu'il retenait depuis longtemps, pour obtenir son regard : il glissa ses longs doigts fins sous ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue du pouce. Surprise, elle redressa la tête en même temps qu'il se penchait vers elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance qui leur permettait de sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'Abigail ne noue ses mains sur la nuque de Spencer, qu'il se penche à nouveau et que leurs lèvres s'unissent pour la première fois.

Je trouvais que Noël était une bonne période pour qu'ils se mettent en couple... Et vous ?

Je précise que j'écris les parties de cette fanfic en fonction de mon inspiration... Donc certaines pourront se retrouver avant la "mort" d'Emily, d'autres après, je les poste dans l'ordre où je les ai écrits et non dans l'ordre chronologique des moments, ni de la série tout court. J'respecte rien, j'suis une thug lol. Mais j'espère que du coup vous arriverez quand même à suivre. J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain !


	10. Des nouvelles

_**Hey ! Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas passée ici '^' Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir actualisé la fanfic depuis plus d'un an, en plus j'ai énormément écrit l'année dernière (tous mes cours de philo y ont été consacrés xD) mais en fait j'avais la flemme de tout retranscrire - cela dit y'en a une grosse partie sur mon ordi - je pense reprendre quand même pour poster ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour eux, peut-être quelques parties supplémentaires sur les saisons 11 et 12 (l'épisode avec la veuve noire, et une grosse partie de quand Spencer est en prison, ça peut être intéressant à interpréter du point de vue de celle qui l'aime et pas seulement de ses collègues) et je m'arrêterai sûrement là.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je reposterai mais sûrement bientôt puisque beaucoup de "chapitres" sont corrigés et n'attendent que d'être postés !**_

 _ **Autrement, j'ai commencé une fanfiction sur American Horror Story, et une traduction d'une fanfiction de Coco, le dernier Disney Pixar, si cela vous intéresse :)**_

 _ **Des bisous et à bientôt sûrement :)**_


End file.
